Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: After a strange occurence that neither of the boys can explain, the Impala turns into a living, breathing, pretty, woman. Spoilers up to "On the Head of a Pin" Please R
1. Shut Up Baby

--This just came to me out of nowhere. Tell me if it's good, bad, or ugly for that matter, I wanna know what you guys think. Thank you and enjoy!!--

**Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner**

1

**Shut Up Baby**

Dean tilted the shot back into his throat, swallowing hard, and slammed it back onto the bar.

_Using whiskey won't make it go away,_ A voice in his head said. _Alcohol is not the way to make it go away. Yeah, it'll dull it for awhile, but it always comes back, stronger and nastier than when it left. You know that._ He shook his head and grabbed the other shot, threw it back, and dropped the glass. The bar was loud and noisy, just like the drums in his head, banging against his temples in rhythm he didn't understand.

Last night had been enough. Last night had made him see something he hadn't before. Last night showed him what Hell had made of him. Last night showed him he was more of a monster than he thought. That's why he was drinking right now. He'd never actually say it himself, but that was it. If you asked him if what Castiel had told him had bothered him, he'd reply with half a shrug and a "Nah." Why would it? All he had to do was stop Lucifer from killing anyone and everyone on Earth. The world would end in fire and brimstone if he didn't stop it. And he was alone.

He couldn't do it. Hell had taken something away from him and made him weak. Maybe last year he could have. Maybe before Sam died. But now? Now he just couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. _Drinking won't make all that hurt go away._

"Can I get another round, please?" He asked. The bartender nodded and turned. A year ago he would have been all over this girl in a second. Now, now he didn't want anything to do with women. Anyone that came into his life got hurt or screwed up in one way or another. A year ago he would have done a lot of things. But forty years had changed all that.

The girl set the shot glass on the bar and continued down the row, turning to grab a beer or a bottle of vodka.

"Hey." Sam said, coming up next to him and sitting on the barstool.

"Anything?" He asked hopefully. Sam shook his head.

"No. It's a dead lead. Apparently there was a series of food poisonings that killed those people." Sam said.

"That fast?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Bet that company's getting their asses sued off right now." He knocked the shot back with ease, barely noticing the burn of the alcohol.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Multimillion dollar lawsuits." Dean's brows rose.

"Greedy bastards, huh?" He said. Sam smiled lightly. "So, what now?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "We could look into those electrical storms in Texas." He said. Dean nodded and stood.

"Yeah, that'll work." He said. He turned and headed for the door, not bothering to check if Sam was behind him. Sam followed him out, breathing in the warm night air. He wished they'd go to places like Arizona more often. It was at least seventy five, and it was February. Dean walked ahead of him into the parking lot. He stopped suddenly, like he had hit a brick wall Sam couldn't see.

"Dean?" Sam said, walking toward his brother. "Dean what's-"

"My car!" Dean blurted. "Where the hell is my car?!" Sam looked around. The Impala was nowhere to be seen. "Sam," Dean said, breath heavy. "Where the hell is my car?!" Sam shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. Dean was turning in all directions, frantically trying to find the one thing he could count on in this world. He nearly ran to the spot he had parked, and he stopped abruptly when he reached it.

A woman stood there. Average height, long jet black hair that was totally straight. Her eyes were a pale gray. They seemed to glow almost. Her skin was tanned, and it looked great compared to the leather pants and corset that stopped at her midriff. But the girl had no shoes.

"S'cuse me," Dean said. "Did you see an old black Chevy parked here a little while ago?" He asked.

"Yeah." The girl said. Her voice was beautiful. It was rich, but soft at the same time. It reminded him of something he couldn't quite pin down.

"Uh, did you see anyone take it? Or do you know where it is?" He asked. The girl nodded, a nervous look on her face.

"Yeah, I know where it is." She said, her voice still entrancing.

"Where?" Sam asked. The girl grimaced and pointed at her chest.

"Right here." She said. Dean's brow creased.

"What?" He said.

"I am the car, Dean." She said. Sam's eyes grew. Dean folded his arms over his chest, a smirk planted on his face.

"Funny," He said. "Now, either tell me where my car is, or get the hell out of here."

"Dean," The girl implored. "It's me. It really is, I swear." Dean snickered.

"Yeah? Prove it." He challenged. She folded her arms and pursed her lips.

"You had sex with an angel inside me a few months ago," She stated. Dean's jaw dropped. "Satisfied?" She asked.

"Wh-what?" Dean stammered. "How, how in the hell did, did you…? You're not serious are you?" She giggled.

"Dean, honey, I have no idea. I mean, being with you Winchesters for over thirty years now and I've seen some crazy shit but this, I really have no idea."

"Am I dreaming?" Dean asked. "Like seriously? Or did somebody slip me something in the bar?"

"No, Dean you're not dreaming or on some acid trip or something. As unreal as this is, I'm alive." She was looking around the parking lot, her pale eyes wide. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, like she was trying to make sure she was all there.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. She nodded, the shook her head.

"No, Sam, I don't think so." She looked at him, and slowly her face turned into a scowl.

"I have a serious bone to pick with you." She said, jabbing him in the chest.

"What did I do?" Sam asked. She scoffed.

"Let's see, you gave me plastic surgery without my permission."

"You mean the iPod jack?" Sam asked. "That was-"

"And that semi a few years ago? I still shudder every time I see one. Do you have any idea what it's like to have your whole body ripped apart?" She turned and looked at Dean. "Thank you for fixing me and not giving up on me. I appreciate it." She looked back at Sam.

"Hey, look that was an accident." Sam defended.

"Oh and let's not forget the fun adventures of you and the Demon you shack up with in the back seat." She shivered. Dean turned to his brother.

"What?!" He bellowed, blood rushing to his face. She clamped her hands over her mouth.

"I've said too much, haven't I?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Dean, how many people have you had sex with in the Impala?" He asked.

"Nine." She said.

"Not the point. My car I get to do what I want in it." Dean snapped.

"Devil's food cake and Angel's food cake all in the same back seat. You tell that Anna chick to take it easy on the window next time. I mean ow." She said. Dean and Sam both were still incredulous.

"How in the hell did this happen Sam?" Dean whispered. Sam shook his head.

"I have no idea Dean."

"Uh, hello?" She said. "I'm right here. I can hear you guys ya know."

"Sorry." Dean said.

"Well, can we get out of the creepy parking lot? This has been fun and all but I'd like to get out of this leather get up." She said. Dean cleared his throat.

"I actually think it's very flattering." He said. She smiled at him.

"You would. So, leaving?" She said.

"That's gonna be a little hard since my car is now flesh and blood." Dean said.

"Call Bobby. It's not rocket science boys." She said.

"Right." Sam said, drawing his phone and turning away from them. She walked up to Dean and held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Dean." She said. He smiled and took it.

"Nice to meet you too, uh..?"

"Baby," She said. "That is my name right?" His grin broadened.

"Yeah, I guess it is. So what's with the handshake? I think I know you better than a stupid handshake." She pursed her lips and nodded.

"You're right," She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I've been waiting a really long time to meet you."

"Likewise," He said. "So, aren't you supposed to be like, forty something?"

"I have the engine of a twenty six year old." She said. He laughed.

"You look very good for your age." He said.

"My owner takes really good care of me." She said wryly.

"Good for him." He said.

"Bobby said he'll be here in a minute." Sam said. "He was a couple counties over dealing with a bunch of demons."

"When aren't we dealing with demons lately?" Baby asked.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sam asked. She put her hand on her hip.

"Look, just because you guys do all of the serious killing doesn't mean I don't do the same amount of work."

"When have you had to do anything serious?" Sam asked.

"Huh!" She scoffed. "Let's see, I played chicken with a truck twice my size, I was possessed by some white woman with anger issues. I had my tires slashed a few months ago, and that hurts! I got ripped to pieces by a semi," She turned to Dean. "Thank you again by the way. I got my throat ripped out by you!" She jabbed her finger in Sam's chest. "IPod jack my ass. I was made with a cassette tape player for a reason!" She yelled.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Dean grumbled. She turned on him.

"And you!" She spat. "You left me for four months with the same guy that totaled me two years ago! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey that was, a special circumstance." He said. She folded her arms.

"I didn't even get a goodbye either." She pouted.

"Sorry Baby." He said. She glanced sideways at him.

"Cheater. Make that face…" She murmured. A truck pulled into the parking lot and squealed to a halt. Bobby stepped out of the cab staring scornfully at Sam and Dean.

"You boys can't even hang onto a damn car. Dean, you look pretty calm, are you in shock?" He asked. Dean shook his head.

"No, Bobby, I know exactly where my car is." He said.

"Where?" Bobby asked. Baby raised her hand.

"That'd be me." She said. Bobby looked sideways at the boys.

"Does she need to be dropped off at a hospital?" He asked. Sam laughed.

"No, Bobby, that's the Impala."

"Do _you_ need to be dropped off at hospital?"

"Robert Stephen Singer it's me." She snapped. Bobby's eyes grew.

"Holy crap." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah car's a person big wow. Now can we please get out of here my feet are cold."

"You two explain later." Bobby said. Dean nodded.

"Will do." He said. Baby sighed and opened the door to the truck.

"Well this is awkward." She said, and climbed into the cab. Dean shook his head.

"Shut up Baby."

--Yay? Nay? Please let me know! More soon!!--


	2. Baby's Walk

--I love the feedback I got from everyone. So happy this is enjoyable! So, here's more!--

2

**Baby's Walk**

Baby spent the entire car ride to the motel looking at her hands, her feet, touching her hair. She figured out how to braid it after awhile, and was ecstatic when she discovered it.

"Dean!" She had exclaimed, making Bobby swerve, nearly hitting a Toyota. "Look!" She said, bringing her hair around over her shoulder. Dean grinned.

"That's great, Baby." He had said. That was over half an hour ago. Now she was staring out the window, looking at the trees, the roads, the other cars; she seemed to be curious about everything.

"What's a Payless for? What's a Wal-Mart do? Why is that tower blinking?"

"Slow down, Baby," Dean said. "You buy shoes at Payless, you can buy anything at Wal-Mart and that's a cell phone tower."

"Oh." She said. She looked down at her bare toes. Dean's eyes lit with sudden recognition.

"Hey, Bobby, can you pull into this shopping center over here?" He asked. Bobby nodded.

"Was wondering when you were gonna get that girl some decent clothes." He muttered.

"He calls me girl like I'm a kid." Baby giggled. Dean smiled. Sam opened the cab door and got out. Dean and Baby followed, though Baby had some difficulty getting out.

She walked through Payless, her bright eyes wide as she looked through the shelves of women's shoes. Dean and Sam were following close behind her, lost. Dean watched her walk, and he noticed that she didn't walk, she glided across the floor with a grace he had never seen before. She reached inside a box and pulled out a pair of simple high tops. She slipped it on her foot with some difficulty.

She looked at the two of them, obviously uncomfortable.

"It feels like there's too much air in my tires." She said. Dean giggled.

"I think they're too tight," He said. He scanned the shelves, looking for the next half size down. "Try these." He said. She yanked the original shoe off and put the one he handed her on.

"Much better." She said. Dean grabbed the box and gestured for her to follow him. He walked up to the counter, grabbing a package of socks off of the rack up front. Once they were paid for she pulled them on and stared at the untied laces.

"Are those supposed to be like that?" She asked. Dean grinned and shook his head.

"Here," He bent down and tied her shoes. "They go on like that." She nodded.

"You're probably gonna have to do that every time you know." She sighed.

With her shoes on, she jogged toward Wal-Mart, still as graceful as ever.

"Hey, be careful!" Dean yelled.

"This is still really weird." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, pretty weird. I think she's funny." He said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I'll admit that," He said. "But we have to figure out what made her like this."

"I know," Dean said. "But I'm gonna have fun while it lasts. How many other chances am I gonna have to talk to my car?"

"Hurry up!" Baby yelled. "The sliding doors still kind of freak me out!" Dean smiled and ran after her. Sam shook his head and followed.

Her eyes were a lot bigger than they had been in the shoe store. She looked around the supercenter like it was made of gold, or human bones.

"There's a lot of people in here." She said shakily.

"It'll be okay," Dean assured. "There's always a lot of people in here." She walked through the racks of women's clothes. A man about Sam's age walked behind her, staring at her ass, smirking. Dean scowled.

"How you doin' sugar?" He asked. Baby turned, a disgusted look on her face when she saw the man, who had changed his point of view to an equally inappropriate spot.

"I'd be a lot better if you got the hell away from me." She snapped.

"Aw, spitfire huh?" He asked. "How about you ditch these losers and get with a real man?" Baby snorted.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." She said.

"By who?" The man asked. Baby put her arms around Sam and Dean.

"These two," She said. The man gave her a strange look. "I'm a polygamist. They're my husbands."

"Yeah," Dean said. "So get the hell out of here before I rearrange your face." He growled. The man walked away, looking worried.

"Men," Baby murmured, sifting through the rack of shirts. "All they want is what's in your trunk."

They left the store without further incident. They got back to the motel room, the three of them in one room Bobby in another, and Baby sat down on one of the beds.

"Wow," She said. "I thought these looked bad from the outside."

"You get used to it after awhile." Sam said.

"That's really sad if you think about it," Baby said. She looked around, crossing her legs tightly. "Uh, guys?" She said, her hands in her lap, bouncing up and down lightly.

"Where can I, um drain the transmission fluid?" She asked.

"Over there." Dean laughed, pointing to the bathroom. She stood and ran to it, closing the door behind her.

"She's really awkward." Sam said.

"Hey, that's not her fault. Funny as hell though."

"I can see how she's the Impala though," Sam said. "The way she looks, the way she talks, the way she walks-"

"Hell yeah," Dean said. "If more girls had Baby's walk I'd be a happy camper." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Baby yelled. "Which one do you use and how do you use it?!" Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Hey, she's your car man." Sam said. Dean sighed.

"This is gonna be awkward."

* * *

"He walked three and a half miles to get gas in ninety degree weather," Baby said. "Now that's love." Dean laughed.

"Seriously?" He asked. Baby nodded.

"Oh yeah," She said. "John liked me a lot. It took a lot for him to give me to you." They were lying next to each other on one of the beds, talking. And they had been for the last hour or so.

"So you knew Mom too?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, Mary was a sweetheart," She said fondly. "She was nice to everybody, smart, funny, and she loved you and Sam like no other," She paused for a moment. "The night of the fire, I saw the whole thing. I saw the smoke coming out of the window, I heard John yell, I saw that yellow eyed son of a bitch in Sam's nursery. I saw you run outside with him," She swallowed hard. "And there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it." Dean wrapped his arm around her.

"That sucks, Baby." He said. She shook her head.

"I thought John would run out with Mary after you. But, when I saw that only he did…I thought about the last time I saw her for a long time. Then, I had to move on just like you guys," She paused again. "John took it the hardest. Especially when it came to telling you what happened to her."

"_What am I supposed to tell him?" He had said._ Baby remembered it like it was yesterday. _"That his mother was hanging on the ceiling, bleeding when she caught on fire?" He rested his head on the steering wheel. "For God's sake he's four years old. He needs his mother. What the hell am I supposed to tell him?"_

"By the way," She said, smiling. "Nice cameo in '73. Dean Van Halen. Pshh!" Dean blushed.

"Ya caught that huh?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't think anything of it until you got older. By the way thank you." She yawned.

"For what?"

"For convincing John to buy me. I mean him, in a party van? C'mon."

"You're welcome." He said. From his bed, Sam rolled over in his sleep.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that," She whispered. "With Mary and Yellow Eyes." Dean shook his head.

"It's fine." He said nonchalantly. She looked up at him, gently running her hand over the bruise on his cheek.

"You can't lie to me," She said quietly. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "G'night Dean."

"Baby-" He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep and even. He sighed. "G'night Baby." She nuzzled her head deeper into his shirt. Dean pulled her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers, letting sleep come to him before he could start thinking about things he didn't want to.

--Alright, time for feedback! Please and thank you!--


	3. When I'm Wrong I Say I'm Wrong

--Have fun kiddies!!--

3

**When I'm Wrong I Say I'm Wrong**

Baby looked around at the rental cars, her arms folded over her chest.

"This bunch is pathetic," She mumbled. "Absolutely pathetic."

"What're you talking about?" Dean asked. She gestured to the row of cars in front of her.

"These cars. I mean have you ever heard anything so whiny?" She shook her head.

"Baby, you can hear the cars? Like what they're saying?" Sam asked.

"Duh," She snorted. "You mean you guys can't hear that?" Dean shook his head.

"No, Baby," He said. "They didn't really offer Car as a second language in high school."

"Oh, then you guys are missin' out. We really do have a lot to say, unless you're this pack of foreign junk." She shook her head again.

"So, cars are, like people?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Baby said. "A little more simple, a little less archetypes but yeah, pretty much," She walked around a silver Prius. "For example, this little number is like that insanely peppy cheerleader with the high squeaky voice that you want to shoot but you don't 'cause that would be a hate crime," She said. Dean laughed. "And this," She said, placing her hands on a Pinto. "Is a bigger sex hound than you. All they do is talk about how much they want you know what and they can't get it. It's a shame really," She walked to a Mustang. "And this beautiful piece of machinery is the sexiest you can get. I mean ever. They are the Brad Pitts of cars. Mm!"

"That's cool," Dean said. "Like really cool."

"So what would you recommend?" Sam asked. Baby looked around, a finger pressed to her pursed lips.

"That Bronco's pretty quiet." She said.

"You're kidding right?" Dean asked. "You can hear their mufflers down the freakin' block." Baby shook her head.

"No I mean talkative wise," She said. "You really think I wanna listen to a chatty Kathy all the way to Bobby's? Thanks but no thanks." Dean smiled.

"Oh, okay. Sold."

* * *

Baby walked through the piles of old busted cars with her arms folded over her chest, a worried look on her face.

"I always hated this place." She said quietly.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"'Cause it's full of dead cars!" She squeaked. "You wouldn't want to walk through a graveyard where the bodies were just lying everywhere would you?"

"No," Dean said, almost shuddering. "No I guess not."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Baby said. They passed closely to a car so rusted you couldn't even tell the model anymore. She nearly jumped next to him, leaning into his chest and holding his arm like she was trying to hide behind it.

"It's okay," Dean said. "We're almost inside."

"She alright?" Bobby called from the porch.

"Just a little freaked out!" Dean yelled back. Sam passed Bobby and walked into the house. They walked through the yard, away from the deceased cars and she bolted into the house, nearly knocking Bobby down.

"What's up with her?" He asked. Dean half smiled.

"The uh, dead cars." He said.

"Really?" Bobby chuckled. Dean nodded, his smile growing.

"Yeah."

"It's not funny!" Baby yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah it is!" Dean said, knowing good and well it would piss her off. And it did. She stomped into their view.

"The next time I stall in the middle of some back road sixty miles from the next gas station I want you to remember this conversation." She snarled.

"Aw," Dean said, hugging her around the waist and pulling her to him. "Don't be like that, Baby."

"No," She said, trying to wriggle free of her captors arms and succeeding nothing. "Nuh-uh you're in trouble. Big trouble mister. I refuse to forgive you."

"Please?" Dean pleaded. "I'll take care of you forever." He lifted her off of the ground and swung her from side to side.

"Not this time Dean Winchester," She said, pushing on his arms. "You're in trouble and nothing you say or do is gonna make me forgive you."

"'Scuse me," Bobby said, walking past them. "But the adults have to work now."

"Nothing I say will make you forgive me?" Dean asked. Baby shook her head.

"Nope, nothin'." Dean spun her around to face him.

"Even this." He said softly. He kissed her gently. She nearly melted in his arms. Her own arms wrapped tightly around him, trying to support herself. He pulled away from her far too soon for her liking.

"Okay," She said, her breath shaky. "Okay I forgive you. You're a freakin' cheater and I hate you, but I forgive you." He grinned slyly and let her go.

"Yeah, I knew you would." He said. She punched his arm.

"Asshole." She said playfully. There was a low gurgling sound at that point, and Baby grabbed her stomach.

"I think I'm out of gas." She said. Dean laughed.

"You're hungry?" He said. She nodded.

"I think so."

"Okay," Dean said, still chortling. "I'll be back in a minute. Behave okay?" She smiled.

"Never."

"That's my girl."

Dean shut the door and she sighed.

_Wow,_ She thought. _First kiss. Check off on the human list._

She walked into the living room to see Sam, alone. She looked around.

"Where's Bobby?" She asked.

"He's out back working on his truck." Sam said, not looking up from his laptop screen. Baby sighed determinedly.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" She said. Sam nodded and stood.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" He asked. She nodded.

"You could say that."

"What is it?" He asked. She swallowed.

"You." She said. His eyes grew.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him, her eyes furious.

"What do I mean? Do you honestly think I'm stupid? You think I don't see the shit you've been doing with Ruby?" She yelled. "Because I do Sam! I see every 'drink' you take from her! Do you not realize what it's doing to you? What you're becoming because of it?!"

"What, stronger?" Sam said. "This is helping me! It's making it so I can beat whatever the apocalypse throws at me!" Baby smiled ruefully and shook her head.

"Me, me, me, me is that all you think about?! Stopping this mess is not, your, job! But you're to full of yourself to see that! God, you idiot!" She bellowed. "And do you have any, ANY, idea what you and you're little friend are doing to your brother? Or do you even give a shit anymore?!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You really are that blind aren't you?" She spat. "Your and his little fight a few weeks ago, the shit you said to him? You have no clue what that did to him do you?"

"No, I don't," Sam said. "And if you remember he said some things too."

"Yeah, but at least he was telling the truth." Baby said.

"You seriously think that?!" Sam yelled.

"Yes, Sam I do!" She bellowed. "God you don't know anything lately do you?! All you see when you look at your brother is a broken mess that you don't bother to try and understand, or fix or anything, you just take it upon yourself to save us all! Do you not understand why he went to Hell in the first place?! To SAVE YOUR ASS!"

"And look what happened because of it! Look at what he's become!" Sam defended.

"What, Sam? What has he become?!"

"WEAK! He's WEAK, like I said!" As soon the words were out of his mouth, she brought her open palm across his face, hard. He staggered back, thrown off by the fact that she had hit him, and the power of the blow.

Tears of anger were welled in her eyes, her fists clenched, blood rushing to her face.

"How dare you," She said quietly. "You have no idea what he went through down there do you? DO YOU! How about we toss you in hell for forty years and see how you turn out, Sam. He tried to tell you why he is the way he is and you threw it back in his face like it was nothing."

"It was the siren, not me." Sam said in a low voice.

"Uh-huh, and sirens are notorious for planting evil thoughts in your head, right?" She scoffed. Sam looked at the ground, like a child that had been caught disobeying.

Baby sighed ad walked up to him, touching his cheek where she had hit it.

"Just think about what you're doing, Sam. And what you say to your brother. Last year you would have wanted to save the world together. You should try and get that back."

The front door opened and she stepped away from him. Sam rubbed his cheek, like he was trying to erase the handprint she had left there. Dean walked into the living room with plastic bags from a random diner in his hands.

"Hope you like burgers," He said. She smiled. He looked at Sam. "Dude, what happened to your face?" He asked.

"I hit him." Baby stated. A look of sheer panic passed over Sam's face.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking at the both of them.

"He made a snide comment about my trunk." She said. Dean laughed.

"Nice, good job Sam." He said. Sam shrugged.

"Hey, she walked right into it." He said.

"Yeah, and you deserved it," She said playfully. "So, I seriously need to refuel here, let's eat." She said, bouncing her way into the kitchen.

"She alright?" Dean asked. Sam looked after her, touching his cheek again.

"Yeah, she's fine."

--No flames Sammy girls. I'm not asking for that. 'Kay? : D--


	4. I Carried a Watermelon

4

**I Carried a Watermelon**

"So what do you think did it?" Bobby asked.

"Did what?" Dean said.

"Turned your car into a person."

"Oh," Dean sighed. "I have no idea. I didn't find any hex bags anywhere so I don't think it was witches. Could be the Trickster but I have no idea why he'd want to make my car real, other than that, I got nothin'."

"Maybe you should ask your winged friend." Bobby said.

"Now why would the angels want to make my car into a hot chick?"

"I have no idea," Bobby spat. "You never know with them. Hell this could be a demon tryin' to break another seal."

"Oh yeah," Dean scoffed. "'And the lord said, the car shall be a hot chick.'"

"You know what I mean ya idgit." Bobby said sternly.

"They might not even know about it," Dean said. "And how important could it be that my Impala can talk, eat, and sleep?"

"Could it really hurt to ask?" Bobby said.

"I guess not," Dean huffed. "But it's not exactly like I can snap my fingers and BAM, angel."

"Well," Bobby shrugged. "Try somethin'," Dean was silent. "I'll be in the house." Bobby said after a minute.

Dean looked out at the setting sun, wondering about what Bobby had said. Why would someone want his car alive? Why would someone let Baby be human? Would they take it away from her? Would they keep her this way forever? He had no idea. He could ask Cas, but would the angel want to talk to him after the other night? Would he answer if Dean asked for him, or had he given up on him completely? The least he could do was what Bobby said, ask.

He looked up at the sky, which was turning a pale grey in the fading daylight.

"Cas," He said to the clouds. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" No response. What had he expected? The birds flying over the house to spell out yes? "Please?" Still nothing. He turned, shaking his head and draining the rest of the beer in his hand.

"Dean, did you need something?" Dean's head shot up. He didn't really remember being happy to see the angel before, but he was now. At least he hadn't abandoned him too.

"Cas," Dean said, unable to really think of anything else to say. "I wasn't sure you'd show up."

"You thought what happened the night before last would cause me to leave you," Castiel stated. "That I would actually go and, what was it you said? 'Find someone else'?"

"Yeah," Dean admitted. "I thought you would."

"You're the only one that can finish this, Dean," Castiel said. "There is no one else."

"Right," Dean said. "I need to ask you something."

"Clearly." He said insipidly.

"Do you guys know anything about my car being a person?" He asked. The angel's brow creased.

"Your car? Your car is alive?" He said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, last night, she was a car when I went in the bar, and when I came out she was human." He said.

"Strange," Castiel said. Dean nodded. "May I speak with her?"

"Uh," Dean said. "If I can ask why."

"I need to know if she's been turned by something corrupt."

"Are you saying you think Baby's evil?" He said accusatorially. Castiel shook his head.

"I just need to know." He said plainly.

"Baby!" Dean called into the house. Moments later she came out onto the porch.

"What's up?" She asked. Her eyes traveled to Castiel. "Oh my god."

"Not quite." The angel said.

"Uh," Baby stammered. "Nice to meet you, well, formally anyway."

"Nice to meet you as well," He said plainly. "So you're Dean's car?"

"Yeah," She said. "I, uh, carry them around."

"Do you know how this happened?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, one second I was sitting there, waiting for Sam and Dean to come out of the bar, the next I had limbs." He nodded.

He walked looked into her eyes, not breaking eye contact with her for a long moment, until his vessel had to blink. And when he did, so did she.

"You could be seen as a real creep, you know that right?"

"I have no idea how this happened, Dean." He said.

"Great," Dean said. "So, we're back to square one."

"No," Castiel said. "I can try and find out what did this."

"Cool, angel connections, right on." Baby said.

"Dean, I'd like to speak with her alone."

"Uh," Dean's eyes shifted to Baby, who nodded. "Yeah, okay." He turned and walked into the house, giving Baby another worried glance before he disappeared from sight.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" The angel shook his head.

"I need to talk to you about Dean." He said. Baby crossed her arms.

"Okay, is he in trouble?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Not in the punishment sense no. But in other ways." He said.

"Elaborate, please."

"I need Dean to have faith in God. But I also need him have faith in himself. He doesn't think he can stop the apocalypse. And he's the only one that can. If he doesn't think it possible, the entire world is in danger." He said. Baby was confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "Why would Dean have to stop the apocalypse?"

"You don't know, do you?" Castiel asked. She shook her head.

"Obviously not. Is this about the other night?" She asked. He nodded.

"I take it Dean didn't discuss it with Sam," He said. She shook her head again. "Then I suppose you have every right to know." The angel reached out and touched her forehead.

* * *

Baby walked into the house and sat down in the living room, hardly looking at anything. She was alone in the room, and she was glad for it. She'd known Dean since before he was born. She'd seen him grow up; she knew who he was better than anyone in the world, no matter what claims people made. Sam thought he knew Dean the best, but he was dead wrong. John wished he could have known him. Then maybe he would have seen what he had done to him growing up. How he showed Sam how much he cared and ordered Dean around. In the twenty seven years John had been around for he told Dean he was proud of him once. Mary might have changed things but that was wishful thinking.

Dean thought he was worth about as much as the pebble lying outside. Going to Hell and getting pulled out by an angel hadn't changed that. Hell had made him think that he was a terrible person, and he wasn't. She knew that. And she knew that Castiel was right. Dean had no faith in himself. She was going to talk to him, but she had no idea what she was going to say. What could she say? He might not even listen to her. What did she know? She was just a car. She'd never been able to think like this before. And she'd never been able to talk either. But she could try. She could try as hard as she could to make him listen.

"Baby," She looked up. Dean smiled at her. "You tired?" She nodded. "I'll show you your room, 'kay?" She stood and followed him up the stairs. "Are you alright, Baby?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." She lied.

"What'd Cas want?" He asked.

"That's confidential, Babe." She said. He shook his head.

"Whatever you say," He said. He looked at her again. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dean." She said. He continued up the stairs.

_This lying thing's pretty easy when you learn from the best._

--Feedback please!--


	5. The Way I Feel When I'm With You

--If there's any Castiel fangirls out there I started a oneshot series centered around him. First one's called "Concrete Angel"--

5

**The Way I Feel When I'm With You**

Baby woke up a few hours later, needing to drain her transmission fluid again. Jeez, being human was a pain. She walked down the hallway, searching for the…Bathroom. Or Batheroom? Whatever.

She carefully opened the first door she came to and found a medicine closet. The next, Sam's room.

"Sheesh, why do these rooms have to be hidden in houses?" She sighed. Finally she found it. "Thank God." She darted into the small room, remembering to close the door quietly behind her.

Two minutes later she walked out, relieved. Now here was the tricky part, finding her room again. She looked down both ends of the hallway, trying to figure out which way her room was. Freakin' old house and its many doors. She took a chance and went to her left. She opened door number one, and it wasn't hers. She felt awkward for disturbing Dean's sleep, until she realized that he hadn't woke up. Which would have been a good thing, if he wasn't having a nightmare.

Dean moaned and rolled over; Baby took a step forward.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered. "Please, I'm sorry." That was all she needed to hear. She darted to his side, running her hand over his forehead.

"Shh, Dean wake up!" She shook his shoulder lightly. His eyes opened and he gasped.

"Baby?" He said, disoriented. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," She said. "You're the one having the nightmares."

"Oh." He looked down.

"Dean, are you okay?" She asked. "Ever since the other night, you've been different. Well, more different than usual." She thought that maybe, maybe if she asked the right questions he'd tell her what the angel already had on his own. She was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Baby." He lied. She could see it in his eyes, despite the darkness of the room. She said nothing. She understood why. He wanted to protect her, he wanted her to look at him like she always had, or like she had always wanted to. He didn't want her to see what he thought he had become.

"Please, Dean, don't lie to me." She said quietly. He bit his lip.

"Cas told you, didn't he?" He asked. She nodded. "How much did he tell you?"

"Everything," She said. "I know what that did to you, what you did to Alastair. I know what that took."

"Ten years of becoming a professional sadist." He spat bitterly. She shook her head.

"No, Dean, that's not what I meant," She sighed. "It took a lot for you to do that. You did something that made you feel like one of the things you hunt to try and do something right. That was bravery, not malice."

"It was all a set up. I wasn't supposed to make it out of that room alive." He said.

"But you did. And thank God for that."

"No, thank Cas, he was the one that saved my ass." They were silent for awhile.

"You aren't a bad person Dean." She whispered.

"Whatever you say, Baby." He said.

"Dean, you can't keep blaming yourself for that."

"I hurt _a lot_ of people, Baby. There is no reason I should have been saved."

"I'm glad you're back." She said.

"I should be dead. I don't deserve to be here. If I would have stayed dead after the accident none of this would have happened. Sam would be fine. Dad'd be alive, and I'd be where I'm supposed to be."

"Yeah, and I'd be dead too!" She said, her voice cracking. "You saved me Dean. That car crash killed me. When you replaced my headlights I could see again," She took a deep breath. "I didn't think I was gonna make it. I thought you'd give up on me. I thought you'd get another car and leave me to rot in Bobby's yard like all of the other ones."

"I wouldn't get another car, Baby. Never. I couldn't see myself driving something else." He assured.

"You don't know how mad it made me to see you driving that POS van. I'd never been more jealous in my life." She admitted.

"If it makes you feel any better I hated every second of it." He said.

"That was the only hunt I ever missed. And I was so worried something would happen to you because I wasn't there," She said. "But you got back, and you were fine. Well, physically. Then you were working on me again, and you spanked me. Thanks by the way." She smiled. Dean laughed.

"I did?"

"Yeah! When you hit the trunk with the crowbar, that was the equivalent of a spanking." She said.

"So, what was me being under you for hours on end?" He asked.

"I'm not tellin' you." She giggled. They were quiet again.

"So, you've seen everything?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. After you're mom died, while you were growing up, I hated it when John left you alone for that long. And you were so little too," She shook her head. "When Sam left for school, I know how much that hurt you. When John disappeared, I was so pissed at him. When you went and got Sam. That first year was nuts. The accident, when John died…I thought that in itself would kill you, or you'd end up killing yourself.

"When Sam died, I thought my own engine would break. I just couldn't think about him being gone. I tried to cry, but I couldn't," She looked up at him. "I saw Jake come up behind him while you were running, and I saw that knife go into his back. I thought he'd be okay. I told myself he'd be fine and we'd take him to the hospital, just like always, until I heard you scream his name. Then I knew…he was gone."

"I heard you crying after you got in. And that scared me. I'd never heard you cry before. Not like that. I kept waiting for you to come out of that place to bury him, or burn him, or do something to let him go. But when you did you slammed the door, and I knew, I knew you were gonna do something stupid," She took another deep breath. "I watched you make that deal and kiss that red eyed bitch. We got back, Sam was alive. I watched you kill Yellow-Eyes and I heard you tell Sam what you did.

"I thought he'd save you. But, but then you died," Dean could hear the tears in her voice. "That dog dragged you to Hell and you were gone," She looked up at him, crying. "You left me! You left me alone. I had to watch Sam start to slip away. He was a drunken mess until Ruby found him. I thought she might help, even though I still hate the bitch, but she made it worse. She told him to use his powers again and he listened. He needed you. I needed you. Don't get me wrong I love Sam, but I needed you. I felt so empty, and so alone. He didn't care about me like you do. And I thought he might get rid of me. I was never that scared when I was with you. More than anything I just wanted you back!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Dean wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his chest.

"Shh, Baby, it's alright. I'm here now. I'm here now and I'm not gonna leave you. Okay?" He soothed.

"And when you came back, I didn't really know what to feel. But, god I was so happy. And that was when I realized…I love you," She looked up at him. He brushed the tears off of her face. "No matter what is happening, or what people say nothing makes me feel the way I feel when I'm with you."

"I love you too, Baby." He kissed her deeply. And she didn't let him pull away. She wanted more. And so did he. Their kiss was never ending and as she lied down with him she realized something. She had no idea what she was doing. When his tongue slid into her mouth she had no idea what to do. And he understood that after a moment. They broke apart, disappointment appearing quickly on her face.

"I forgot, you don't know what to do." He asked. Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head. "No, it's okay." He kissed her again, more gently this time. Slower.

Her hands slid up his shirt, touching his skin. He pulled it up and over his head, leaving her hands touching nothing but bare skin. She ran her fingers over his chest, touching every inch she could see. She traced over the muscles he sported and goosebumps rose over his torso.

"You're beautiful." She whispered. She began kissing his neck. He shut his eyes and gingerly gripped the hem of her t-shirt. He pulled it up and over her head, tossing it somewhere on the floor. He kissed her again, caressing her back. She shivered. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled over, placing her underneath him in one swift movement. He looked into her light grey eyes with his own green ones.

"If I do something you don't want me to, tell me." He said quietly. She nodded. They were kissing again, drawn together by some force they didn't understand. Their clothes were gone moments later and Baby couldn't breathe. She'd never seen a man like this before, and Dean looked so perfect, though she had nothing to compare him to.

He kissed her neck, gently nipping her skin every so often. She still couldn't breathe, the feelings were almost too much for her. He looked in her eyes again and her breath was completely gone. Never in his life had he looked at her that way. He gently brushed her bangs out of her face. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." She breathed.

A little while later they were out of breath and tired, but they couldn't look away from each other.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. She nodded slowly.

"That was incredible," She breathed. Dean blushed. "But I'm really tired." He smiled softly and lied down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Then sleep." And she did. And Dean couldn't help but think that Baby might not be like this forever, and if they continued to act like this, it'd be really hard to let her go.

--Bow-chica-ow-oww! : D Feedback please!--


	6. Be My Baby

6

**Be My Baby**

Dean woke –not of his own free will- to rapid, frantic knocking on the bedroom door.

"What?" He groaned.

"Dean!" Sam said, panicky. "Dean, I can't find Baby!"

"Huh?" He was nowhere near fully awake, and he didn't understand why Sam didn't realize Baby was right here, laying next to him, sleeping peacefully, her dark hair partially hiding her face. And as he looked at her it all came back to him. What had been said between them. When she cried. Making love… "Crap!" He whispered.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"Uh, where'd you look?" He asked, simultaneously shaking Baby's shoulder. "C'mon Baby, wake up." He said through gritted teeth.

"Everywhere! I don't know where else to look." Sam said, exasperated.

"Uh, hang on a minute. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" He said.

"Okay." Sam's footsteps died away down the hall, the familiar pattern of stairs coming later.

"Baby," Dean shook her shoulder again. "Hey, Baby, wake up." He brushed her hair from her face as her eyes opened. He was taken aback for a moment at the contrast of her light, pale eyes against her tanned skin. She looked up at him and smiled sleepily.

"Hey." She said. He shook his head, breaking himself away from the temporary spell.

"Baby, we have a problem." He quickly explained their current predicament.

"Oh crap." She said.

"You're telling me," Dean huffed. He shook his head. "What're we gonna tell them?"

"Just play it off like you didn't know." She said simply.

"And what're you gonna do? Tell them you were playing hide-and-go-seek?" He said. She shrugged.

"I'll think of something." She said. He sighed.

"And now we play the 'find our clothes and get dressed really fast game," He said. Baby giggled and kissed him. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything." She grinned.

"You're just so damn cute!"

* * *

Dean walked down the stairs and into the living room where Sam and Bobby were sitting.

"Found her." He said, pointing over his shoulder. Baby smiled and waved at them.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Upstairs," Baby said. "Where else would I be?" Sam's brow creased.

"I looked everywhere up there and I couldn't find you." He said.

"Well maybe you didn't look hard enough. 'Cause that's were I was. Upstairs." There was an awkward silence, and Dean prayed Dean wouldn't catch on. And thankfully he didn't. But Bobby sure as hell did.

The older man smiled at first, as if catching onto a joke, then he started to laugh. He looked up at Dean, amusement in his eyes.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you boy?" He chuckled. Dean looked at the floor. Baby went scarlet. Sam was looking back and forth between them, confused.

"What?" He asked. Bobby continued to grin. "What's going on?"

"Dean got a little _too_ involved with his car." Bobby chortled.

"Oh," Sam said. They could see the recognition light up in his face. "Oh! Oh my god," Dean glanced at up at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"Hey!" Baby snapped. "It was _my_ idea. I didn't want to go back to being a car and still be a virgin. That's just embarrassing. And you get zero bragging rights to everyone else." Bobby was laughing again, so hard he was holding his sides.

"I have to ask," He said, still laughing. "Was it worth it?" Dean sat down and buried his face in his hands. Baby smiled and glanced at him.

"Oh, hell yes." She said, sending Bobby roaring again. She sat down next to Dean, glancing at him shyly.

"Dean," Sam said sternly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean stood slowly, winking at Baby before his face turned serious and he followed his brother.

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean asked wearily once they were alone in the hall.

"I can't believe you," Sam shook his head. "I can't freakin' believe you."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you're getting way too attached to her. You know it's a bad idea!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, if you haven't noticed I've been attached to her for quite awhile now. This isn't anything new." Dean said pointedly.

"Dean, it's different now. She's not a real person. She's an object. She's just your car. You can't treat her like she is. Because, whether you like it or not she's going to turn back into a car and be as lifeless as ever." Sam said harshly. Dean looked past his brother's shoulder and shut his eyes.

"Sam, why did you say that?" He said. Sam turned around and there she was, tears in her eyes, her broken heart nearly seen on the floor. Sam stared at her, at a loss.

"I guess you never meant anything to me either. You stupid human!" She yelled. She turned on her heel and bolted out the door. Dean glared at Sam before he followed her out.

He jogged through the maze of cars, following the sound of her quiet sobs.

He rounded a corner and saw her. Her arms were clamped over her chest, like she was trying to make herself as small as possible. The wind blew lightly and she held herself tighter, goosebumps appearing on her bare arms. She looked so small and fragile, and the black tank-top and shorts didn't help. He walked slowly up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned and cried into his chest. He ran his fingers through her silky black hair, still in disbelief at what Sam had said. He was holding her right now. She was crying right now. Sam had hurt her feelings.

Her _feelings_. Objects can't feel. And he would have bet money that Baby wished she was an object right now. Then it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Baby, he…" He couldn't defend him. There was no way to defend him. There was no argument.

"I told you, I told you he didn't care about me like you do," She said bitterly. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly fearful. "You don't think I'm just an object do you? Do I mean something to you?"

"How can you say that?" He asked. "Baby, you mean a lot to me, you always have. You know why?" He lifted her chin, cradling her face. "Because you're _my_ Baby. And no one else is gonna take you away from me. Ever." She swallowed hard and laid her head on his chest again.

"Why did Sam say that? Does he know how much I care about him? Or how much I worry about him?" She asked.

"Because to him you're just a car. He, I don't know, he doesn't get it." She touched the pendant on his necklace and sniffed.

"You promise you won't leave me again?" She asked.

"I promise. I won't leave you alone again, Baby," He said. They were quiet for a moment. "Sam thinks I'm getting too attached to you."

"You kind of are." She admitted.

"I don't care though. You're the only woman I could really, truly count on, ever. And that's why I care about you. You don't change, Baby. And I don't want you to," He said softly. She looked up at him again. "But what I don't understand is why you like a screw up like me." She touched his face.

"Because even though you put on this show that you're some brawny badass, I know better. Don't get me wrong, you're a badass, but you're sweet, you're passionate, and you love your brother like no other. And you're funny, and you take really good care of me. You're brave; you're strong, and hot. Very, very hot." She smiled.

"You should get better taste." He said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Tastes pretty good to me." She grinned. He smiled lightly at her. They were quiet for a moment.

"You should find a nice mustang to make you happy. Your own baby." He said gently. She kissed him again, trying to get her point across through his thick head.

"I already have one."

"Dean," Bobby said behind them. He turned, hesitating to let Baby go. "I might've found something."

--Alright, next chap will be a lot less mushy I pomise!--


	7. Overload

7

**Overload**

"I was looking for any signs of activity around here and I found this." Bobby said, handing Dean a newspaper.

**Cars Disappear All Over Small Kansas Town**

_A dozen cars were stolen overnight in the small town of Gunn City Kansas and residents are baffled. One owner of one of the missing cars, Johnny Castle, says that it might not be a matter of grand theft auto:_

"_I don't know anyone in this town that could steal twelve cars in one day. And there's less than a hundred people here."_

_Another owner of an alleged stolen car, Francis Houseman, thinks that a different force could be at work._

"_Well we all know nobody in this town could take these cars, maybe it was something else."_

_We asked her: like what?_

"_I'm one to believe in the…unnatural. I think that it's highly possible that something not of this world could have done this."_

_Aliens? We asked._

"_No, not aliens that's silly. I mean ghosts, or something like that. Like one of those things you see out of a Stephen King book."_

_Mr. Kellerman, also a victim of the robbery, think it was the town's adolescents that should be investigated._

"_Damn kids have been f****n up this town for god knows how long. They're the ones the sheriff needs to look at. Not ghosts." Says Mr. Kellerman. _

Dean looked back up at Bobby.

"You're joking right?" He said. Bobby shook his head. "Hate to burst your bubble Bobby, but we were in Arizona when this happened. Baby nodded. Bobby sighed.

"Keep readin', kid."

_The strangest occurrence in this case has been that of Robby Palmer's. He claims that the day after his car was stolen that a person came and spoke to him, stating he was Palmer's car, in flesh and blood._

_Palmer called the police on the man, who ran. The Police never found the man, but a week after the incident Palmer found his car on the side of the road a mile away from his house._

"So, that means there could be cars out there like me!" Baby said, hope lighting up in her eyes. Bobby sighed and shook his head, handing Dean another newspaper.

"That first paper came out April 16, 2008. This came out five days later."

**Cars Found**

_Merely five days after the mysterious disappearances of twelve cars in a very small town in Kansas the cars are now returned, including that of Robby Palmer's, who says a man approached him claiming to be his car._

Dean and Baby stopped reading then and there. Baby backed away from the paper like it was evil.

"Five days?" She whispered. "Five…that's it?"

"Baby, we don't know what's going on. This may not even be connected to you." Dean said. Baby shook her head.

"No, that's not fair, that's not fair!" She said, her eyes still trained on the newspaper. Bobby tossed an entire folder onto the kitchen table.

"Same thing, all over the U.S. and it's the same story every time. Cars disappear, then, five days later, they're right back where they were." Baby shook her head again.

"That's not fair. God, that's not fair!" She exclaimed. Dean put his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, this might not have anything to do with you, this could be something totally different."

"Who are you kidding, Dean?" She yelled. "This has too much in common with me to not be about me."

"Maybe it's just a really big coincidence." Sam suggested.

"What do you care?" She snapped harshly.

"When was the last time this happened?" Dean asked.

"Uh," Bobby said. "Last time was in Harrold. It's about fifty miles south."

"Wait, we were in Arizona when this happened. Have there been any signs of anything down there?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head.

"Not that I've seen. I could look deeper into it though." He said.

"What could do something like this?" Dean asked. "Turning people into cars, I mean."

"There's only two things I know of and that could do this. Witches…or a demi god."

"Why the hell would a demi god waste their time on something like this? Aren't they more into virgin sacrifices and killing lambs thing?" Dean asked.

"Normally they wouldn't give a damn. Unless they had some sort of bone to pick with you two." Bobby said.

"Once again, wouldn't they rather kill us under a full moon or something?" Dean said.

"Maybe this one has a sense of humor." Bobby hinted. Baby's face darkened, her hands clenching into fists.

"Trickster." She spat. Bobby nodded.

"You think he'd do this?" Dean asked.

"If he wanted to screw with you, yeah." Baby's brow was creased, her face getting redder and redder.

"That bastard did this to me?!" She bellowed.

"There weren't any hex bags around when you found her, right?" Bobby asked. The Winchester's shook their heads. He looked back at Baby. "Then yeah, I think he did."

"I knew, I _knew_ that you should have killed that bastard when he brought Dean back." She said to Sam.

"What?" Dean barked, confused. Sam glared at Baby. Baby scowled right back.

"You mean you never told him?" She exclaimed. Sam didn't reply. "Oh, and you two wonder why there's a trust issue between you both. Good God, you're dumb."

"I didn't tell him because he didn't need to know." Sam growled.

"Do you do that often, Sam?" She asked rhetorically. Sam stayed silent.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean interrupted. Sam sighed.

"Last year, with the whole Mystery Spot thing. I got stuck in this time loop for God knows how long, and every day, Tuesday…you died. In a different way each time. I figured out it was him doing it and made him stop. You got shot that Wednesday and died again.

"It took six months but I tracked him down and got him to bring you back." Sam was looking at the floor. Dean never looked more confused, and he had never been so bewildered either.

"So, I was dead for six months, and the Trickster brought me back?" He asked, making sure he understood.

"Back to that Wednesday, yeah." Sam said quietly.

"And now he's back, screwin' with you guys again. And he's using me." Baby said, disgusted.

"Why _didn't_ you tell me, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Because…You didn't need to know, Dean. You came back and everything was fine, for awhile, anyway."

"Can you guys please try and find him before my five days is up?" Baby asked desperately. She looked at her feet.

"I'm gonna take a walk." She said. She turned and walked out the back door, trying to find somewhere free of decaying cars. Dean watched her through the back windows. He wondered whether he should follow her. If she didn't want him around he'd come back, but if he didn't go and she needed him…

"I'll be back." Dean said. Sam and Bobby nodded.

She was at the edge of the lot, standing in the open field, looking up at the sky.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"No," She said bluntly. "I hate that thing with a fiery passion. He took you away from me."

"You remember that?" Dean asked. Baby swallowed.

"When you got shot that Wednesday I was right there. You died right behind me. I lived six months without you. And another four when you actually died." She said blankly. She had her back to him; he wondered what she was thinking.

"I thought I wanted to be human," She said. "But, all this, this hate I keep seeing. Not just with you guys and monsters but people in general. Hating someone because they're a different color than you are. Or because they like the same sex or have a lot of eyeliner or whatever. There has to be something to hate. It's like humans can't get past it. Cars aren't like that. We don't care about those things. We just do and go where we're told. That's it. There aren't all of these confusing emotions and acts of etiquette that you have to remember to be accepted; you just are who you are. I'm not like humans. And I don't want to be anymore. It's too much. My head feels like it's been overloaded with too much oil."

"I'm glad you're human," Dean said. "If you weren't, I wouldn't have been able to meet you like this. I wouldn't know what a great person you are. I wouldn't have let myself be-" He stopped. She turned around.

"Wouldn't be what?" She asked. He shook his head. "Tell me, please." He looked away from her.

"I wouldn't let myself be in love with you." He whispered. She shook her head.

"I'm just a car, Dean. You shouldn't feel anything for me, like Sam said." She said bitterly.

"Sam can kiss my ass." Dean pulled her toward him and caught her lips in his own. If she was going to be gone soon he had to get as much of her as he could until then. Today had been too much, for any of them. But for Baby, it was enough to make her explode. Far too much. Her faith in mankind was diminishing, and she'd only been alive for less than three days.

--Okay, so it's still a little mushy but from what I heard you guys kinda like mushy! More soon!--


	8. Go Back to Your Playpen, Baby

8

**Go Back to Your Playpen, Baby**

They decided to talk to the last person that this had happened to. Or at least, that was what the paper said. That's where they were headed now. In the noisy Bronco that Dean hated, but Baby rather liked him. He was dryly funny but pretty quiet for the most part. He was younger than she was, well, in car years, and she was grateful for that. Some of those fresh off the conveyor belt 09s were annoying as hell. So immature. She shook her head at the thought.

"So where are we going?" She asked. Sam looked down at the paper in his hands.

"The last place that this was recorded to have happened. It says that a woman named Penelope Johnson had her car stolen one day, and a person came and told her they were her car the next morning. She found her car four days later." He said.

"I can look at the car and see what it has to say. I can see if it knows what's going on." She said. Sam nodded. Dean sighed.

"What if this girl doesn't know anything?" He asked.

"Anything she tells us could be important." Sam said pointedly.

"To be perfectly honest I don't want to know." Dean said.

"Don't want to know what?" He asked.

"If the Trickster really did do this," Dean said. "Every time we go near him something bad always happens. He got two Victoria Secret models to kick my ass, and then he killed me like a million times." Baby scoffed in disgust.

"We need to know what's going on with Baby," Sam said. Baby scoffed again. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to know either," She said. "Dean's…right. I don't want to get involved with the Trickster again. He puts us all through hell. Next time it could be you that keeps getting killed." It was a lie. And she was a very bad liar. But thank God Sam was oblivious, just as he was when Dean lied. At least, about something small.

"This is it." Dean said. Baby straightened the dress she was wearing. Stupid officials and their insanely uncomfortable clothing.

"Dean, I don't have an ID." She said. Dean smiled and popped the glove box open. He handed her a card. She glanced at it, then cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Intern?" She asked. Dean half shrugged.

"We didn't have your picture. This was the only badge that didn't have to have one." He said. She nodded.

"Alright." She said. Sam opened the passenger door and got out.

"Do you know how this works?" Dean asked.

"No, but I'm a fast learner." Baby said. He grinned slyly.

"Oh, I know." He said. She blushed and got out of the quiet Bronco.

She looked up at the house but quickly glanced past it. The house was of no interest to her. The driveway was. The driveway with the car. She looked at it. A '98 Mustang. Oh boy, she was about to make a fool out of herself.

Cars didn't talk to each other with their grills. Their engines weren't their vocal chords, that was the radio. All they had to do was think. She was sure that it had to be the radio waves that they had going through them at all times and picked up the signal. But she was human now. She understood cars, but this was the first time she would be trying to talk to one.

"_Uh…Hello?" _She said in a voice she hoped only the car could hear.

"_Holy crap was that you?"_ The Mustang asked. His voice was deep and soft. Yeah, this was gonna be difficult. She walked around to the front so she could talk to him properly.

"_Yeah, can I ask you a couple questions?"_ She said.

"_You can ask me anything you want, Sugar."_ He said. She blushed.

"_It's, um, Baby, actually."_

"_Alright, Baby. I'm Red."_ She tried to ignore the bad pun but glanced at his paintjob anyway.

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_So, ask away, Baby." _

"_How long have you been this woman's car?" _She asked.

"'_Bout ten years." _He said.

"_So, uh, you've been a person before?"_ She asked. Red hesitated.

"_Yeah…For a minute. Or, it felt like a minute. God, what I wouldn't give for just another minute with legs. And hands, and a face. A voice that people actually listened to. Eyes that could really see. Arms that could hold someone. But, like I said. It was only for a moment,"_ Baby shook her head, tears suddenly in her eyes. Flashes of a perfect face appeared before her eyes. Lips sweeter than anything she had ever tasted in her life. Arms so warm it felt like she would never be cold again. A voice so beautiful it made butterflies spark in her stomach quicker than anything. _"Is that what happened to you?" _Red asked, snapping her out of her daze. She shook her head, taking the tears with it.

"_Yes."_ She said.

"_Hold on to it, Baby. Hold onto it as tightly as you can."_ He said. She sniffed and nodded.

"_Oh, God, you've met someone, haven't you?" _She nodded again.

"_My owner." _She said. She didn't really care if Red knew or not. Thankfully he understood.

"_So, he believed you?" _He asked. She nodded.

"_I wish mine would have. I thought I met someone for a second, but it wasn't real. Is yours?"_

"_Yes, very real,"_ She said assuredly. _"So, when it happened, did you notice anything weird? Or see anyone unfamiliar suddenly around?"_

"_No,"_ Red said. _"One second I was a car, the next, a man."_

"_Thanks, Red," _She said. _"Hopefully I'll see you around."_

"_I just hope you're still made out of flesh and blood, though."_

"_Me too."_

"Baby!" Dean said. "C'mon."

"_That him?"_ Red asked. She nodded. _"Remember what I said, Baby. Hang on to it."_

"_Bye, Red."_

She turned and trotted toward the man she could hold onto forever.

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Penelope asked.

"No, we just need to ask you a couple of questions, Mrs. Johnson." Dean said. She smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Please, call me Penny," She said. He smiled politely. She stepped back. "Please, come in."

Sam filed in first, followed by Dean. Baby scowled when she saw Penny glance at his ass and smile appreciatively.

Penny gestured for them to sit down and they followed suit.

"So," She said, her attention solely on Dean. "What can I do for you?"

"A couple of years ago your car was stolen, right?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, that's right," She said. "Sorry, I didn't get your names."

"I'm Agent Tyler," He gestured to Sam. "This is agent Perry. And this is Miss Wesson." She smiled in a condescending way at Baby.

"What's your first name?" She said in an almost baby-talk voice.

"Baby." She spat. Penny laughed in her throat.

"Fitting." She turned her attention back to Dean. Baby ground her teeth together to keep from screaming at her.

"Why do you need to know about my car?" She asked, trying to sound cute, innocent. This woman was almost old enough to be his mother. She was very pretty, nonetheless, and that only made Baby angrier.

"We think it could be linked to an important case." Sam said. Penny didn't even glance in his direction.

"What do you need to know?" She asked. Same voice. Baby clenched her fists.

"Before your car disappeared, did you see anyone around more than usual? Someone that would just show up out of nowhere?"

"Ya know, I think I did." She said.

_Liar._ Baby thought harshly. God she would love to tear the bitches eyes out.

"Can you give me a description?" Dean asked.

"It's all a little fuzzy," She said. "It's hard to remember, after all it was so long ago. Maybe I can call you if I remember anything."

Baby was sure that if she clenched her teeth any tighter they'd break.

"Um, alright." Dean said. He wrote the number down on a piece of paper she handed him. He reached to hand it to her.

"Thank you." Baby saw the small caress she gave his hand very clearly. And she couldn't take anymore. Her vision was almost blurred red. Rage bubbled in her stomach like there was a hot fire underneath it. She stood, almost shaking in anger.

"You can cut the crap, bitch," She snarled. "You touch him again and I swear to _God_ that I will cut out your throat with a rusty spoon! You can take that number and shove it up your ass because I dare, I _dare_ you to call it! In other words, BACK OFF, WHORE!" Dean and Sam both were greatly taken aback. Penny was for a moment, then she gave her another equally condescending smile.

"Aw, the Baby's jealous. Well trust me, _Baby_, you can just go to your playpen and pout and make room for a _real_ woman," She said it like she was talking to a child. "I have this thing called experience."

"You're married, slut!" Baby spat. Penny grinned.

"Silly, silly girl, that hasn't even come close to stopping me before. Now, go find another Baby to play with." She said smugly. Baby's face was so red it was almost purple.

"You know what, FUCK YOU!" She spun on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Dean looked at the door, then at the woman in front of him.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, her voice back to the flirtatious one.

"We were at the part that I leave and not beat the shit out of you because you're a girl." Dean growled. He stood and walked out of the house, not even looking to see if Sam was behind him.

"Baby!" He called. She was leaning up against the Bronco, her back to him, and he could hear her crying. He went to her quickly. Sam stayed back, thinking it only the best.

"Baby," Dean said, coming up behind her. "Are you alright?"

"I screwed up," She said. He could hear the tears in her voice. "I said those things to her and she might've known something. God, I feel so stupid!"

"No," Dean gently turned her around and hugged her to him. "No, Baby, you're not stupid. And what you did in there…"

She looked up at him.

"I just…the thought of her touching you…It made me sick to think about. I wasn't gonna let her do that. I would rather have my upholstery torn out with a butter knife." She said quietly.

"Nobody has ever done _anything_ like that for me before. Nobody." They were quiet for a long time.

"I only have three days left." She said. He nodded.

"I know."

"I don't want to be a car anymore." The tears were back, and for him as well.

"I don't want you to be a car either." He whispered. She kissed him, her lips trembling.

"All I want is you." He held her closer, as if she would disappear at any moment.

"I didn't know you were what I want. What I need. And now that I do…"

"I wish this wouldn't have happened." She finished for him. Silence once more.

"Do you think I'm a baby, like she said? Do you think that I'm not…experienced?" She asked.

"No. I think that you're over forty years old and you've seen more than she'll see in her pathetic little life." He said, scowling.

"Can we go?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here," He looked down at her. "You know I love you, Baby."

"Yeah, I do." She glanced at Red as she got into the car.

"_I hope I have more time being human than you did."_ She said.

"_So do I, Baby. Love is something…It's something we can't have." _

--More soon!--


	9. In the Still of the Night

--Sorry it's been awhile guys. It'll be on and off again for awhile though. Uber busy. But this week should be like overflowing! Enjoy!--

9

**In the Still of the Night**

"At least it isn't square one." Sam said.

"She didn't know a damn thing," Dean said bitterly. "Did you talk to her car?"

"Yeah," Baby nodded. "But Red didn't notice anything either. He just knew that somehow he was suddenly a person and turned back into a car five days later." She ended quietly.

"That's still really freakin' cool," Dean grinned. "French has nothing on that." Baby blushed.

"It's a gift." She said, smiling.

"So, where are we going now?" Baby asked.

"To get a long, well deserved drink." Dean said. She nodded.

"Cool. First taste of alcohol." She said.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked. "You kinda went nuts back there." Baby rolled her eyes.

"Silly Sam, observation's for smart people." She said. Dean stifled a laugh.

"Ha, ha, funny." Sam scowled.

Baby looked out the window at the passing landscape. Human eyes made it so much more beautiful. And she could actually turn her head and eyes to see it. Everything was so green. It was definitely a dramatic change from constant gray. She never really got to see the sky either. She knew it was there and she could see it from far away, but it didn't look the same from such a great distance. She wondered how long it would take to actually find a bar. She was definitely running on empty and hoped wherever they went had food. That was another thing she'd miss. Taste buds. And god, the food. Most of it had enough grease to keep her engine running great for months, but it tasted great.

Endless fields stretched out in front of her. For most people it was anything but spectacular. But to her it was more amazing than one of David Copperfield's illusions.

"You in there, Baby?" Dean asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah," She said. "I just don't get to see stuff like this often. I can't exactly turn my head." He smiled and nodded.

"Trust me, it gets real old, real fast." He said. She shrugged.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait until it does." She said, looking back out the window and leaning her head against the pane. Slowly, she felt her eyes start to fall in fatigue. She let them stay closed, unsure why her battery was so low in the middle of the day. When she opened them it was dark and Dean was gently shaking her awake.

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty," He said, smiling. "Wake up." She looked up at him trying to get her eyes to focus.

"I fell asleep." She said blankly. He laughed.

"Yeah, you did. You hungry?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically. He laughed again. "You're cute, you know that?" She bit her lip and shook her head.

"You always said I was the sexiest thing ever built." She said. He grinned and touched her cheek.

"Damn straight." He said. She looked around for Sam, but didn't see him. Good. It was easier when Sam wasn't here. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his. He was surprised at first, but quickly recovered.

"Sorry," She said, pulling away from him. "I don't know why I did that." He smiled.

"It's okay. You can do that whenever you feel like it. I won't object, I swear." He said. She blushed and reached for the door handle.

"Sam'll be wondering where we are." She said. He sighed and nodded.

"Maybe we should just runaway." He said. She shook her head.

"Who'd do the research?" She joked. Dean grinned.

"Good point."

* * *

Baby looked around the bar, not know whether or not she should be amazed or repulsed. The bar smelled like stale cigarettes, bar food and spilled alcohol. She guessed that was what gave the place culture. An old pool table was at the far end; a couple of dirty looking characters playing and eyeing Baby when she walked in. She pressed herself closer to Dean. They sat across from Sam, who was buried behind his laptop.

"Find anything, Nancy Drew?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and glared up at him.

"Not yet." He said. Dean smirked and sat back. They ordered and ate without any trouble from the waitress, much to Baby's relief. And now they were sipping on beer, which Baby didn't care for, and waiting for Sam to find something. Baby too the time to look around at the people inside the bar. The bartender was trying to coax a customer's car keys away from them. The rough looking men at the pool table were still glancing at her. The waitress, and the only other employee they could see, was clearing a table of used cups and plates. A man with a large smile on his face was talking to a woman wearing a very risqué outfit. Another man was sitting a few stools away from them, glancing warily in her direction. He kept his shoulders hunched and tensed and made sure not to show her his entire face.

She didn't break her gaze for reasons unknown. She was curious to see what the man would do. He continued to glance at her nervously. After a moment he stood and hurried out the door. Curiosity got the best of her, but she didn't want to trouble Dean with something as miniscule as this.

"I need to drain my transmission fluid," She lied. "I'll be right back." He nodded, chortling at her use of words. She turned and headed toward the bathroom, which was in the same direction as the front door. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Sam and Dean were preoccupied before she stepped outside.

She looked around the dark parking lot, trying to find the worried looking man. She just wanted to ask him some questions. She walked around to the side parking lot, just in time to see the car bolt past her and peel out of the parking lot. She paid special attention to his license plate, making sure to remember it and give it to Sam. She felt bad for lying, but she didn't want Dean to get worried, or come with and scare the guy even more.

_Why would he be so scared of me? Or was it Sam and Dean? Why would-_ She stopped, wanting to hit herself for not thinking of it earlier. What if that was the Trickster? She slapped her forehead, pissed that she had let him get away.

She turned around to go and tell Dean what she had discovered and stopped.

Those men that had been playing pool were in front of her now, smiling hungrily at her.

"Hey there, pretty lady." One said. The small group began walking toward her.

"What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Asked another. Baby's pistons were pumping too fast, so fast it hurt her chest. Her palms began to sweat and her throat went dry.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, should she boys?" The men chuckled and shook their heads. "There's some bad people out here. Especially at this time of night." Baby began to back up, only to step into a corner of brick and a chain link fence. Her breath came in quick gasps and she wanted to scream, but no sound would come. They were unbearably close, so close she could smell them.

One grabbed her face with a rough, calloused hand.

"Maybe we should show her what happens to pretty girls that come out so late without their boyfriends to protect them." She could smell the strong liquor on his breath. She jerked her face away from him, only to receive the strong blow of the back of his hand. She yelped quietly and cowered away from him. They laughed. He grabbed her face again, bringing his close.

"That'll cost you, sweetheart," He said huskily. She felt fearful tears in her eyes and her legs start to tremble. She couldn't try and hit him if she tried. Her body was numb and wouldn't listen to her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, slender object. With a click the blade came out and he traced her cheek with it. Her breath quickened. "You scream and I'll slice up that pretty face." He said. The others laughed as a tear slipped down her cheek. Dean wasn't here to save her this time. These men would do what they wanted with her, and without mercy. The man reached for his belt with his free hand, the knife blade slipping to her neck. She shut her eyes and started to pray when she heard the click of a safety. The men turned, the knife never leaving her.

"Get the fuck away from her or I'll blow your face off." A deep voice growled.

"You wouldn't risk hurting her." The hand was back on her face, stroking her hair out of her clammy face.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The three men in front of her dropped, grasping their legs and moaning.

"Try me," The voice snarled. The man chuckled and pressed the knife into her throat, making a shallow gash. Baby whimpered. "STOP IT!" He screamed. The man grinned.

"Drop it," He spat. Baby heard something fall. He stroked Baby's face with the blade again. She shut her eyes and turned her head away from him. "Looks like you get to watch, lover boy." He said. He brushed his nose against her neck, hand wrapping around her throat. She whimpered again, making him chuckle.

BANG!

Baby winced. The man jumped, his eyes widening before they went blank. He fell in a heap in front of her. She was trembling uncontrollably. Strong, warm arms wrapped around her and lifted her off of the ground, carrying her away from the horrible scene. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Shh…Sh…It's alright, Baby. It's over. I've got you, I've got you…" Dean said softly. Her fingers clutched his shirt, turning her knuckles white and sobbed. "Shh…It's okay, it's okay. They can't hurt you. Shh…"

"Dean, Dean…" She repeated his name over and over again. They were back in the bar. Dean pressed her face into his shoulder so she didn't have to look at these people.

"Four men just tried to rape her," He said to the bartender. "I shot 'em. One didn't make it." The woman nodded and ran into the back, no doubt to call the police. Sam jogged over to them.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"What do you think, Sam?" Dean snapped. "Let's go." He turned and walked out the door before the bartender could tell them otherwise. Police, not good.

Dean got into the car, still holding Baby. Sam started the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot.

Baby shook against him, still crying softly. She'd spilled too many tears in such a short amount of time. And she'd had the worst luck he'd ever seen. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, hugging her to him.

"Why were you even out there, Baby?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Stupid, so stupid." She said bitterly.

"Shh, alright, alright, shh…" He soothed. He gently stroked the bruise on her cheek. He shut his eyes and rested his cheek on her head. It was true, he was cursed. Anyone, _anyone,_ that got close to him or Sam got hurt. Even his car wasn't immune. He held her tighter, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be okay, Baby. You won't get hurt again, I swear."

--Grr...Everybody knows you're not supposed to mess with Baby!! Feedback please!--


	10. Where Are You Tonight?

10

**Where Are You Tonight?**

Dean hadn't let Baby go. Even now as they got out of the Bronco and headed into Bobby's he refused to loosen his grip on her. She kept her hands firmly clasped around his neck, her face in his shirt, still trembling.

When Sam opened the front door for them he headed straight for the stairs.

"Dean what the-?" Bobby began to ask. Dean ignored him and continued upstairs.

"Ask Sam!" He called back.

"Sam, what the hell happened?" That was all Dean heard before distance made the voices fade into a dull buzz.

"D-Dean," Baby said weakly. "D-Dean, I'm gonna backfire." It wasn't until Dean saw the green tint to her skin and the beads of sweat on her forehead did he understand what she meant. He darted to the bathroom.

He held her hair back as her stomach heaved. After who knows how long she stopped, paled and clammy. She rinsed her mouth and spat in the sink without looking at him, resting her hands on either side of it, letting her head hang.

"Baby..?" He said quietly.

"I'm tired, Dean." She said, her voice hoarse. Je reached out and cautiously touched her shoulder/ She turned, tears in her iridescent eyes. She leaned against his chest again. She never felt safer anywhere else. The light sound of his heart, the warmth of his skin through the soft fabric of hid T-shirt, and his strong arms holding her so tightly and so gently at the same time, she felt as if nothing could touch her in those moments.

She felt herself being lifted from the ground. Moments later Dean sat her down on a bed and knelt in front her. He gingerly thumbed the bruise on her cheek, anger flaring instantly in his eyes. He tilted her head and carefully traced the small cut on her neck. She winced at the memory.

"I'm sorry," He said, not meeting her eyes. "This was my fault." She shook her head and cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't," She said. "I went out there on my own. I should've been more careful.

"Why were you out there?" He asked, sitting next to her. Embarrassed, she told him everything up until he came in.

"…It was probably stupid to think that guy was…" Dean shook his head.

"No," He said. "I thought the same thing. Either that or he had serious issues."

"Is that why you came out there?" She asked.

"No, I came out there 'cause I saw those guys go outside after you." He said. She flushed and looked at the floor, past humiliated.

"You saw me?"

"Yeah. And I got worried after a minute," He pushed her hair out of her face. "God, you scared me. When I came around that corner and saw them…and you…I wanted to rip 'em all apart. With my bare hands. I could almost…" His jaw clenched and his face flushed in anger.

"It wouldn't have been worth it." Baby whispered. He looked up at her, his eyes sad yet fierce.

"Nobody messes with my baby. You should know that by now." He said, voice low. She nodded. She knew that if someone so much as looked at her the wrong way they'd have a serious limp thereafter. But that was when she was made of metal. When she couldn't move on her own when she wanted. It was different now. Everything was different now.

"I'm sorry," Baby said. "All I've done is cause you trouble and pain," She touched his cheek. "And that is the last thing I _ever_ wanted to do. It would have been so much better if I had just stayed a car." She looked at the floor.

"Please, don't say that," Dean said. He kissed her. "Don't _ever_ say that." She leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"Why would he do this? Why would he make us feel like this?" She asked.

"Because he's a dick." Dean said bluntly. He lied down and pulled her with him.

"I only have two more days. Just two." She said tearfully.

"Then we'd better find him and beg for more time." Dean said, turning his anguished eyes away from her.

"You think he'll listen?"

"He might if there's a steak at his throat." He growled.

"How are we gonna find him?" She asked. Dean sighed.

"Follow his trail of assholes. Obviously that Johnson chick was a bitch. But she's alive. Maybe some of the other owners have died. Hell, maybe they were assholes too." He said.

"You're not an asshole." Baby defended. Dean snickered.

"Not to you. Other people would say otherwise." He said.

"That, and the Trickster doesn't like you." She said pointedly. He caressed her cheek, the silence lasting between them.

"I _will_ find a way to keep you human. I will if it kills me." He said, breaking the stillness.

"I'll still be your car, Dean." She said. Even though it brought her to tears to think about she tried to be optimistic, for his sake. He hugged her closer to him.

"I can't hold a car, can I?" He asked, his voice so soft she could barely hear it.

"We'll figure this out, Dean." She promised.

"I hope so."

She was asleep less than an hour later. He however, couldn't sleep. He spent the majority of the night watching her sleep, unable to think that she'd be gone in forty eight hours. Or that he had almost lost her tonight.

It was luck that he had that other gun, nothing more. It was luck that he hit that guy in the back of the head and not her, nothing more. Thoughts invaded his mind. Terrible ones he tried to push away. What if he had been too late? What is he had missed?

"_But you didn't. You got there in time. She's fine, look at her, she's fine."_

_You can't see that bruise on her face? Or that cut on her neck?!_

"_It could have been worse. She could've been raped, or hell, they could have killed her!"_

_I should've killed all of 'em. Slow…Real slow. Like-_

"_Like you used to all the time? Like you did to Alastair, hm?"_

_Shut the hell up._

"'_Cause you _like_ doing it, don't you? You like slicing people up, making them scream until they don't even have a voice anymore."_

"Shut up!"

"_Like the first woman you cut into. She was so scared. And she begged and begged for you to stop for days. But you didn't. You kept goin' with a smile on your face."_

"Shut UP!"

"_Slicing and dicing her just like Alastair told you to. Just like Alastair did to you."_

"Please! I said I was sorry, please!"

"_You think that makes up for it? How about those dozens of other people you did it to? You don't deserve to be alive, hell you don't deserve her! You deserve to be in your spot in Hell. Where you belong."_

"Please!"

"_Right back on that rack. Back with all that pain and suffering. All those unimaginable things right back…"_

And just like that he was there. Back in the pain and the bloodthirsty demons. Back in the baking red light and freezing chains.

"PLEASE! NO, NO PLEASE!"

"Dean, Dean!" The voice snapped him back into reality. His eyes opened and gray lights stared back at him.

"Shh…" Baby said, stroking his face. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said, his trembling voice unconvincing. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be," She said. There was another long silence. "Where were you just now?" He shut his eyes and swallowed, making the tears go away.

"Somewhere you don't need to worry about." He said quietly. She understood then. She continued to caress his face.

"Why can't all of this just go away? Why can't it just be me and you…forever?" She asked. He didn't have an answer for that. He fell asleep what felt like hours later with her warm hand on his face, praying that the little sleep he would get would be dream free.

--More soon!--


	11. The Time of My Life

11

**I've Had the Time of My Life**

Sam had traced the license plate to a man named Jake Gould. He matched the description Baby and Dean had given him. And his death certificate said he had died about a year ago.

"So now what?" Dean asked.

"We could try and see if the Trickster's still there." Sam suggested.

"Yeah right." Baby and Dean said in unison.

"Sam, he's probably fled the country by now." Baby said.

"If he's smart." Dean mumbled. She shook her head.

"We still need to find him," She said. "I mean, I'm kind of running out time here." The fear was still as evident as ever in her voice.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?!" Sam bellowed. Baby flinched. Dean stood.

"Sam, back off!" He roared.

"Yelling isn't gonna get you guys anywhere," Bobby said. "Now shut the hell up." Dean sat back down. Baby scooted closer to him.

"I say we try his house. Just in case." Sam muttered.

"Even if he is there it might be a trap." Dean said.

"Trap or no trap it's the only chance we're going to get to talk to the Trickster. It's the only chance I have!" Baby said. She was past desperation now. If they didn't find him soon she was going to be gone. She looked at Dean.

She couldn't lose him. And she couldn't think about not being with him ever again. Never being able to touch him, or to kiss him, any of it. Absolutely nothing. No, she couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough.

"Alright," Dean said. "Let's go then."

* * *

The house was, once again, in the middle of nowhere. Then again, everything was in South Dakota. There were only five people per twenty miles. But Baby didn't miss the city. It was loud and noisy at all hours of the night. Cars liked to stay up real late at night. She didn't miss listening to their constant whispers that no one else could hear. She didn't miss not being able to yell watch out when someone was in trouble. Like Dean and Sam, for instance.

It'd be hard not to be able to talk anymore. Or breathe. Or move when she wanted to. She wasn't ready. Not yet.

They pulled up in the never ending gravel driveway, the bright green branches along the sides of the road scraping against the roof of the Bronco.

The house was old, a little rundown. Like it hadn't been lived in in over a year. The vines and honeysuckle climbed over the walls of the house and almost hid everything. But that car was parked in the driveway. The car that Baby and Dean had seen last night.

They got out of the car, staring warily at the house.

"Hang on a second," Dean said. "What the hell happened to all of the stuff in our trunk?"

Baby turned and looked around at her butt.

"Maybe it's in there." She suggested. Dean shook his head and gripped the steak in his hand a little tighter.

"Get behind me, Baby." He said in a low voice.

They carefully walked forward, wincing when the front gate squeaked. Sam reached the front door first. He turned the rusting knob slowly and pushed the door open, trying to make as little noise as possible. The house was dark and musty. The stale air was filled with dust as they walked and the humidity stuck to the walls, peeling the yellowed wallpaper.

There was a flight of stairs to their right that went up, and another set of stairs to their left that led down.

"I'll go down." Sam whispered, heading in that direction.

"I'll go up." Baby said.

"No you won't." Dean snapped.

"I'll be fine, okay?" She assured.

"You yell if you see anything." He demanded. She nodded and carefully walked up the stairs, holding a steak of her own. She climbed higher and higher. The stairs were definitely too high to belong in this house.

At the top was a set of stairs. She looked at the bottom, and saw nothing. Just more stairs. She sighed and looked back up.

"Alright, asshole, I'm comin'." She said, gripping the steak tighter. She walked up to the door and twisted the knob. The door didn't open of her own accord, but it swung open.

He was standing on the other side of the room, smiling at her. She clenched her fists and scowled at him. He started clapping.

"Good, very good little one," He said, walking toward her. The door closed. "I never would've thought Dean would let you come up here all by yourself."

"He knows I know how to fight. I've been doing this for over thirty years." She said.

"Correction, you've been _watching_ it done for thirty years," He said. Her scowl deepened. "But hey, thanks to me you're alive now. Maybe only for a few more hours, but you're alive," He said, smiling smugly. "I believe there's a thank you in order."

"What the hell do you mean a few hours?" She asked. He frowned. "I have another day left." He shook his head.

"Actually, you have until twelve-o-one tonight. That's five days, hon." He said, a smile in his dark eyes. She shook her head, the news sinking in. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. That face flashed in front of her eyes again. Midnight. God, she felt like Cinderella. But this time there was no happy ending. No happily ever after. Unless she begged.

"Please," She implored. "Please, I need more time. Five days as a human isn't enough. Please…" She sounded pathetic to herself.

"Oh, no," He said, shaking his head, recognition dawning in his eyes. "You fell in love with him, didn't you? You actually got to meet and talk to Dean and you go and fall in love with him," She looked at the floor. "And he loves you too!" He laughed. And that pissed her off. She scowled at him, charging forward and holding the steak to his throat.

"How about this, you give me more time and I'll let you live?" She snarled.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," He said quickly, holding his arms up. "Easy now. Do we really need to resort to violence?" She pushed harder.

"That depends." She growled.

"Hey, you can kill me if you want, but if you do, you still turn back into a car. In seconds flat you'll be parked nice and pretty outside." He threatened. She stepped back. He rubbed his neck and straightened himself out.

"Now, I will give you props for getting this far. None of the others ever got close to how far you got," He appraised. She looked at him, hope in her bright eyes. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you be human for five _whole_ days every three months. But, you and your boyfriend can't kill me."

"I can't make any promises." She said.

"If he does, then you don't get to be human anymore." He said. She sighed.

"Alright. Alright, it's a deal," She said, praying she wouldn't have to kiss him. "Why did you do this anyway?"

"Because I couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with people's cars. Ya know, those ones that shine 'em to a T and practically worship them. Like, Dean, for instance." He said. She scowled.

"Oh, I have one more condition," He said. "You can't tell Dean about this conversation."

"Why?" Baby asked, her voice high pitched. The pain in his eyes when she left. And he'd have to go through it thinking he'd never see her again.

"Because, it'd ruin the fun if he knew." The Trickster said smiling. It was the only shot she had. She could be human again. She could see Dean again, and be close to him, even if it was only for a little bit.

"Alright," She choked. "Alright, I'll do it." He grinned.

"Good, nice doin' business with you." He said. And then he was gone. And she was back at the bottom of the stairs. She shut her eyes and shut the door. God, this was gonna be hard.

"Did you find anything, Baby?" Dean asked, coming around the corner. She looked up at him. Yes, this was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to tell him. She hoped her lying had improved in the last four days.

* * *

"Baby…I can't do this." Dean said. She touched his face.

"Dean, it'll be okay." She assured, but the sadness was still there. He shook his head in the darkness.

"I can't lose you…I thought I'd be able to, but I can't." He said. She could hear the tears in his voice. And when she kissed him she felt them on his face. He hugged her tighter.

"I'll still be here," She said. "In some form." He shook his head.

"Baby, I need you." He whispered, feeling utterly pathetic when he did so. She cupped his face, trying to smile at him.

"I need you too. Trust me; this is just as hard for the both of us." She desperately wanted to tell him she'd be back. That he would see her again. She kissed him instead, touching him, trying to make sure she remembered how this felt. Nights are long when you can't close your eyes. She looked at the clock and felt her own tears come.

"Dean, I love you," She whispered. He nodded, kissing her and braiding his fingers in her hair. "And I want you to know, you can stop Lucifer." He shook his head.

"No, Baby, I can't. I really can't. I'm weak, just like Sam said. I can't-" She pressed her finger to his lips.

"Yes you can. You know why? Because I believe in you. I know how corny that sounds but I do. You can do anything, Dean. And that includes saving the world." She said. He hugged her, leaning his face against her neck.

"This isn't enough time," He said, trying not to let his voice crack. She knew he was crying anyway. "This isn't enough time. I don't know what I'll do with you gone."

"Shh…" She soothed. "I know. I don't either."

"I don't want to be alone again." Dean sobbed. Her heart broke.

"Hey," She lifted his face. "It'll be okay. And you can talk to me whenever you like. I may not talk back, but I still listen. Kinda like God." She smiled, but didn't receive one back.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She cried. He looked into her eyes and kissed her, refusing to let her go. One second she was there, and the next, he was holding air. He looked outside and saw her sitting there, shining like a diamond in the moonlight. Solid metal.

Once again, someone he cared about had been ripped away from him. Dean fell, his face falling into the pillow.

"G-goodbye, Baby." And Dean cried himself to sleep.

--Aww... : '( --


	12. I'll Never be Sorry

12

**I'll Never Be Sorry**

**Three months later…**

Dean walked out of the bar, shaking his head to get the buzz out.

"You alright?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said.

"I mean are you okay to drive?" Sam elaborated. Dean nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He repeated.

"I think you should give me the keys." Sam said, holding out his hand. Dean shook his head.

"I told you, man, I'm fine." He defended. Sam shook his head and opened his mouth to argue further but Dean had stopped short. Sam stepped back.

Dean's eyes were wide, his jaw had fallen open. Sam waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Dean? Dean, are you okay?" He asked. Dean didn't move. "Hello?" Dean lifted his hand and pointed in front of them. Sam turned.

And there she was. Like she had never left. She raised her hand and waved at them. Dean bolted forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist her and lifted her off of the ground. He crushed their lips together, vowing then and there to never let her go again.

"How in hell are you even here?" He asked, too happy to care.

"I made a deal with the Trickster." She said. He frowned.

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad. You just can't kill him." She said sheepishly. He shook his head and kissed her again.

"Deal."

**THE**

**END**

**--Okay, thank you readers, thank you reviewers. Thank you God and thank you Doc for giving me the idea on accident! God bless of you and thank you again!!! : D My next fic is a crossover between Criminal Minds and Supernatural. It's called "Freaky Friday" If you've seen the movie you might be able to guess what'll happen!! Enjoy!--**


End file.
